


The Beautiful Misfits

by NaruButt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely creatures meet and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Misfits

Title:: The Beautiful Misfits  
Pairing: LeoxMikey  
Two Separate One-Shots  
Summary: Two unlikely creatures fall in love.  
Warning: Just gayness, other than that it is pretty much just fluffy goodness.

\-----------

Part One: The Meeting

 

He wasn’t exactly sure how he had gotten here, but here he was. He had gotten separated from his mother and was now all alone. Leonardo sighed as he looked up at the blue sky, the bright yellow sun beating down onto his scaly skin.

Leo was a dragon, he had strong blue wings that were bigger than his own body. He had six horns on his head. Two of them were long that sat on the very top of his head, while the other horns were placed onto the side of his face. His eyes were a deep blue and his shell had spikes around the edges.

Leonardo liked solitude, but he was lonely.

He wanted a mate.

Leo left the safe and cool cave that he called home in order to search for a creature to spend the rest of his life with. He had come across so many. However… there was one creature that he has had his eyes on for a while.

A beautiful and handsome unicorn. He had sea foam green skin, a mighty and strong horn on his head, beautiful blue eyes, an orange tail and mane, and there were orange markings across his body. Usually dragons would eat unicorns, but Leonardo refused to eat this one.  
This unicorn was special to Leonardo. He wanted to make the majestic creature his own.  
Quietly, ever so quietly, Leonardo approached the meadow where all the other unicorns were. Surprisingly, the unicorn he has had his eyes on for a while was not afraid of him in the slightest. The creature approached him as the dragon got closer and a smile curled onto Leo’s face.

“Hi there… what is your name?”

“Michelangelo…” the other breathed. He believed Leonardo to be very handsome and strong. A small twinge of pink formed onto Mikey’s cheeks at the thoughts in his head.

“Nice to meet you, Michelangelo. My name is Leonardo. I am looking for a mate.. and I would love it if you were to be mine.” Leonardo purred as he licked his lips. The other unicorns eyes widened in both horror and shock. Never in all of their years have they witnessed something so bizarre.

A dragon and a unicorn?

Mates?

Was this some kind of joke?

However, it was not.

Michelangelo, slowly walked closer towards the dragon. Leonardo smiled as he wrapped one large wing around Mikey and the two of them walked back towards Leo’s cave. Mikey wasn’t exactly sure why he had agreed to this, but there was just something about the dragon that the unicorn could not describe.

Leonardo was strong and seemed kind, he would give him the love and protection that he needed and deserved. And this thought made Michelangelo really happy. The only downside to all of this was…

Leo lived in a cave.

Mikey was afraid of the dark.

End Part One

\--------------------------------------------

Part Two: Lost

 

Leonardo had been gone for quite some time. The dragon had told Michelangelo that he was going out to hunt and would return shortly. It has been almost three days.

What was taking his mate so long?

Had something happened to him?

Had he gotten lost?

Mikey frowned as he looked around the cave. Since the smaller was afraid of the dark, Leonardo had found glowing mushrooms and planted them all over the inside of the cave, so that way Michelangelo would not be afraid.

But… the unicorn wanted to leave the safety of the cave to search for Leonardo. Despite that his mate ordered him to stay inside. It has been three days. Michelangelo had to look for him.

Mikey had to do something.

Taking a deep breath, Michelangelo rushed out of the cave in search of his lover.  
“Leeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooo!!” Mikey called loudly through the forest. It was dark and pretty scary. But something within his gut told him that Leonardo was in here. He had to be somewhere around here.

The deeper he went, the scarier and darker the forest became. Plus, now the creatures living amongst the trees and the bedding of the earth began to make noises. Sounds that sent chills of fear up and down Michelangelo’s spine. His tail was stuck between his legs like a scared little puppy.

“Leeeeeeeeeeoooooooo!!!!!”

\----------

Leonardo heard him, but he could not move. The vines were tightly wrapped around his body. He had stumbled upon a rose bush and a pesky little elf had casted a spell that caused the vines to wrap completely around his body. Leo had been stuck like this for two whole days! He roared and growled, but he could not break free!

His poor little Michelangelo must be so worried…

Just then, Leonardo’s eyes widened when he heard Mikey’s voice. Oh no… his sweet little Mikey must have gotten worried and was looking for him. Leo roared once again and used all of his strength to try and break the vines, but it was no use. “Mikey, I am here!”  
When Michelangelo stepped out of the dark and scary forest, he was brought back into daylight and he sighed in relief once he smelled the fresh green grass and the flower field in front of him. However, his eyes widened when he looked a little to the left and saw his mate struggling to break free from his bind.  
“Hold on, Leo!”

The smaller rushed over toward the dragon and helped his lover break free. Once Leonardo had been released, Michelangelo felt tears in his eyes and he hugged Leo tightly. The taller chuckled, though he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mikey’s shoulders and pulled him in close.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Mikey. A pesky little elf put this spell on the vines to keep me in place.” Leonardo scoffed, obviously embarrassed for letting an elf get the best of him.

Mikey chuckled, though there was a bright smile on his face.

“It’s okay, Leo. I’m just glad that you are alright.”

Leo only smiled as he held his little turtle gently and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Michelangelo." The dragon whispered softly as their lips barely brushed together.

"I love you, too." Mikey whispered and the two of them pressed their lips together sweetly and lovingly.

End part 2


End file.
